Shinigami Wizard
by BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai
Summary: What if Harry was born into a different world? What if his parents weren't James and Lily Potter? What if his Parents were James Potter and a Female Aizen? Response to Phoenix Goddes 333's Challenge. Eventual HarryxLillynette
1. Prologue

Shinigami Wizard

Prologue

Summary: What if Harry was born into a different world? What if everyone was right about whom his father was but not his mother? What if Harry's parents were James Potter and a female Aizen? Response to Phoenix Goddes 333's challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. The only thing I do own is Harry's Zanpakuto.

There were several people waiting anxiously outside of the Squad 4 barracks in soul society. But none were more anxious then one James Potter. The reason for this is his wife the captain of Squad 5 Sora Aizen was having their son. It was rare for a child to be born in soul society and when that child happened to be the child of a captain it was a momentous occasion indeed. Most people back in the human world thought James was married to Lily but this was just an act. Lily knew that James was actually married to the Shinigami captain and only one other person in the human world knew.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when the captain of Squad 4 Retsu Unohana walked out. "You can go in now both your wife and son are fine." She said smiling as James walked into the barracks happily and saw his wife laying on her cot with a beautiful dark haired boys in her arms.

"Look James he has your eyes." Sora said to her husband holding their son up to James.

James smiled as his son looked at him with the same brown eyes as his. He also noted that their son had the same brown hair as his mother. "Your right but it looks like he took after you with his hair." James said while smiling.

Sora nodded as James handed their son back to her. "Welcome to the family Harry." She said as some of the other captains started coming in. The first captain through the door was Sora's old friend Gin.

"Looks like the kid got both of your traits equally huh?" Gin said smiling at his two friends.

The next person in was Shunsui the captain of Squad 8. "Hey so have you guys decided on who will be the kids godfather yet." Shunsui said dodging a kido spell from the pissed off mother.

After several more captains came in to give congratulations the family was allowed to return to their home. Sora was happy to be in her own bed with James again and she was also pleased that their son was healthy and one day would grow up to be a strong individual.

*One Year Later*

Momo smiled watching her captain's son crawl around the room looking at things inquisitively even picking up some of the things that she could. She was watching Harry because his mother was busy with her duties as a captain and his father was busy with something. Neither had the capabilities to watch little Harry right now. Momo was a little shocked when there was a pop and a man with black hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Hello Hinamori-chan." James greeted his wife's vice-captain. "I'm gonna take Harry with me for a minute do you mind telling Sora for me?" He asked getting a nod from Momo. With that James then picked up Harry and took his son back to earth with him. He didn't want to do this but he knew that they needed some way to stop Voldemort and if this worked right then Harry would be sent somewhere safe. He just prayed that everything went well.

*2 hours later*

Sirius arrived on the scene to see James house destroyed. He quickly rushed into the house and to the second floor. He saw a crying Harry in his crib with a man wearing a strange green and white bucket hat and sandals. Sirius smiled to himself. It looked like James plan would work. "It's been a long time Kisuke." Sirius said as the man picked up the child.

"It's a good thing that James was able to fight through Dumbledore's mind control. But for the time being unfortunately we have to let Sora believe her son is dead. It's unfortunate her plans seemed to have stopped after she married James. I guess we'll just have to see how things pan out from here." Kisuke said looking at Sirius.

Sirius sighed and looked down. "It's to bad he won't get to be raised by at least one of his parents. But at least he'll learn about both of the worlds he's from this way. You should get out of here quickly Kisuke before one of Dumbledore's dogs comes." Sirius said this earned a small chuckle from Kisuke who nodded before disappearing.

*Hours later at Urahara Shoten*

Kisuke smiled when he arrived back at his shop in Karakura town with Harry in his arms. He started to head up the stairs to place Harry in the specially made up room when he felt an impending sense of doom.

"Kisuke would you mind telling me why there is a baby's room upstairs right now. And why is James sons in your arms for that matter?" A dark skinned woman with yellow eyes and purple hair said from a little ways in front of him.

"Look Yoruichi san I can explain everything but first please let me go place little Harry here in his room then we can go downstairs and talk." Kisuke said completely serious. Yoruichi moved out of the way allowing him to do just what he said.

Once downstairs Kisuke sat down in one of the comfy chairs and Yoruichi sat in the one directly across from him. "Alright Kisuke now explain what the hell is going on here." Yoruichi said not in the least pleased with her long time friend.

"Alright you remember how James told us that he was starting to not trust Dumbledore do to his continual harping about that prophecy?" Kisuke asked getting a nod from Yoruichi. "Well it seems Dumbledore somehow figured out that James had a son and tried brainwashing him to get the child and erase the mother's memory. James was able to fight against the mind control. But he decided he would pull one over on Dumbledore at the same time. He would make it look like he did exactly as commanded but once Voldemort was destroyed by Harry's Spiritual energy which he knew would happen Harry would disappear and it would look like the Wizarding worlds savior died when the house collapsed." Kisuke explained getting a shocked expression from Yoruichi.

"So we're gonna raise Harry and let Aizen think that not only is her husband dead but so is her only child? Kisuke what the hell are you thinking?" Yoruichi shouted furious.

"Listen this was James' idea he figured that if Dumbledore could learn that he had a son then Dumbledore also knew who the mother is. But that doesn't mean he knows about us. Besides we're Harry's godparents as well and it wouldn't help if Sirius took care of Harry since Dumbledore could find Sirius." Kisuke finished getting a nod from Yoruichi.

"Alright Kisuke you have a point. Besides atleast this way he'll have two very talented people teaching him about both of his heritages." Yoruichi conceded.

A/N: Ok there is the end of the Prologue. Tell me what you think. Also just so everyone knows and no one tries to give me suggestions Harry is going to have a sensory illusion type Zanpakuto similar to his mother's and Shinji's.


	2. Chapter 1 Training and Wizarding world

Shinigami Wizard

Chapter 1: Training and the Wizard World

Summary: What if Harry was born into a different world? What if everyone was right about whom his father was but not his mother? What if Harry's parents were James Potter and a female Aizen? Response to Phoenix Goddes 333's challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. The only thing I do own is Harry's Zanpakuto.

*Ten years later*

It had been ten years since Kisuke and Yoruichi took in little Harry. In that time he had grown quite a bit. He seemed really interested in learning about both the Shinigami arts and Magic. Harry was a little upset when they said he couldn't meet his mother till he at least achieved Shikai but he didn't mind. Although the fact that they wouldn't teach him how to get his zanpakuto till he started at Hogwarts. During his time in regular school though he had made some friends. Among them were Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, and a kid with glasses named Uryu Ishida. So far what he had managed to convince Kisuke and Yoruichi to teach him was kido, shunpo, and the unarmed fighting that shinigami use.

Harry quickly used shunpo to dodge a fireball that came flying his way. **"Bakudo 39 Enkosen." **Harry yelled blocking another fireball that came flying at him. "Come on Kisuke give me something a little harder." Harry said looking at his blonde haired guardian.

Before they could do anything else Yoruichi came down the latter into the training ground holding an envelope in her hand. "Hey Harry guess what came for you today." She said handing the letter to him.

Harry quickly flipped the letter over and broke the seal then proceeded to read the letter:

Dear Harry Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all needed books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Don't worry about the owl part Harry I already sent a reply to Hogwarts telling them that we would be taking you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." Yoruichi told him.

Harry smirked and both Kisuke and Yoruichi did not like the look. "Since I got my letter now will you tell me how to start manifesting my Zanpakuto?" Harry asked.

Kisuke sighed before nodding in resignation and pulled out a tarp from somewhere that had a bunch of different sized swords. "Alright Harry take which ever one of these swords suits you best." Kisuke said.

Harry examined the swords for a while then picked up one that looked like a curved broad sword. "Ok now what do I do?" He asked looking at Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Sit cross legged with your sword over legs and your hands on it and meditate." Yoruichi instructed. "This will take you into your inner world." She explained.

Harry did as instructed and closed his eyes to meditate. It didn't take long for him to notice something different. For one he could feel the wind and smell grass.

*Harry's Inner World*

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a very strange place. At times there would be wind and the scent of grass. At others there would be the smell of rain and he could actually feel it. He noticed that all these different conditions were coming from strange mirrors that kept rotating around the strange platform he was on. He saw multiple other platforms with steps of ice leading to them. But something told him to walk into the closest mirror, which held a small meadow. Following his instincts he walked through it and found himself standing in the meadow. Near the pond in the middle of the meadow was woman in a blue kimono with flowers on it.

"It's good to finally meet you Harry. I knew it probably wouldn't take that long to meet you but I've still been waiting." She said turning around and smiling.

Harry was stunned at this woman's appearance. She was very beautiful and most people would probably be drooling over her. "Are you the spirit of my sword?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am. I'm pretty sure your confused about your inner world. The first area you were in is the core of who you are. It's your neutral state. All the mirrors are the reflections of your emotions. The place where we are is a reflection of your inner world when you're happy or relaxed." She explained smiling.

Harry nodded soaking in all of this information. "Um could you tell me your name?" he asked hopefully.

"My name is …" She said then frowned seeing the look on his face. "It looks like you're not ready to hear my name yet. But I don't think it will take very long." She stated smiling.

With that Harry nodded before he noticed the landscape looked like it was starting to shatter. He guessed this meant that he was returning to the real world.

*Real World*

Harry opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi and Kisuke looking at him expectantly. "Well I met the spirit of my zanpakuto but I'm not ready to learn her name yet. But she doesn't think it will take me long to learn her name." He said smiling.

"Well that's good. How about you go change into clothes that aren't so beat up then we'll head to London to go shopping." Yoruichi said smiling. Harry nodded and left the training area.

"Once he learns the name of his zanpakuto it will attract the Soul Society. I know this sounds bad but I hope the first time that he learns her name it's at Hogwarts so that the magic keeps Soul society from detecting it." Kisuke said getting an annoyed look from Yoruichi.

"I know you don't want to be the one to contact Yamamoto but we promised Harry that as soon as he acquired Shikai we would allow him to meet his mother." Yoruichi said irritated.

Kisuke sighed but then nodded. "It's to bad that He has to be such a genius and have already met his zanpakuto spirit though. But then again if she's the right kind of zanpakuto she'll be able to protect Harry from Dumbledore's brainwashing." Kisuke said. Yoruichi simply nodded before walking off and leaving the training ground.

*Several hours and a plane flight later*

Harry was thankful that they were no longer on the plain. He absolutely detested planes. He was fine with any other method of transportation so long as it wasn't a plane. "So how far do we have to go to find this place?" Harry asked looking at Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Not far we'll take a cab to the establishment that's infront of it then will go back into the alley and get your school supplies." Kisuke said as they walked out of the airport. They then got into a cab that drove up to a group of similar looking buildings with the only exception being a dingy looking pub that most people seemed to not notice.

"Is this really the place?" Harry asked as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes Harry this is the place. Now just follow us to the back of the pub and then will go into the alley." Yoruichi said. They then quickly moved to the back exit of the pub and went out arriving in an alley with a bricked up wall. They walked towards it and Harry watched as Kisuke pressed a certain set of bricks with his cane. After that the wall opened and Harry saw the alley for the first time. He had to admit it did look quite grand.

After getting his money from Gringotts Wizarding Bank they quickly went to each store buying his supplies. The only store that held him up was the wand store. It took several tries before they found the perfect wand for him, which apparently was the brother wand of the one Voldemort used.

A/N: Ok what do you think? Also if anyone can guess why Harry's emotions are reflected in mirrors I will give you a reward. No I don't know what the reward is yet.


	3. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

Shinigami Wizard

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Summary: What if Harry was born into a different world? What if everyone was right about whom his father was but not his mother? What if Harry's parents were James Potter and a female Aizen? Response to Phoenix Goddess 333's challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. The only thing I do own is Harry's Zanpakuto.

Harry was now on the Hogwarts Express on his way to Hogwarts to start his magical education. His Zanpakuto was hidden but he could call it to him with his magic if need be. One thing Harry didn't know was that his mother had sent one of her Arrancar under disguise to find him. She hadn't thought that her son was dead and knew he would appear at the school his father went to.

A girl with short green hair and pink eyes wearing the same Hogwarts robes and uniform as Harry came into his compartment. She froze as she saw him feeling the mass amount of spiritual pressure coming off of him. 'This has to be Aizen-sama's son. His spiritual pressure is already as high as a lieutenant.' She thought to herself. She noticed the boy staring at her and decided to introduce herself. "Hi my name's Lilynette Gingerbuck. What's your name?" she asked being friendly and holding her hand out to him.

Harry could feel a lot of spiritual pressure coming off of the girl. "Nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter." He said shaking the girl's hand. He saw a spark of recognition in her eyes but it looked different then the recognition that most wizards had. Instead of idolization he saw what looked like relief. 'That's odd.' He thought to himself.

'This is Aizen-sama's son. As soon as I can need to report to her she'll be so happy.' Lilynette thought as she nodded and sat across from him. "So where do you live Harry? What's your life like?" She asked running through a couple of questions her master told her to ask Harry if she met him.

"I live in a suburb in Japan called Karakura Town. I live with my godfather Kisuke Urahara and godmother Yoruichi Shihoin." Harry said.

'So then he was raised by two former captains. Ones that Aizen-sama knew too. That's a good sign at least he's been looked after.' She thought to herself. For a while the two just talked about mundane things. Lilynette felt something stir within her. A feeling she had never felt. She thought that she'd have to ask Starrk about it later.

Harry felt himself growing fond of the green haired girl. He wasn't sure why but he felt a very strong bond with her. Inside his mind the spirit of his Zanpakuto was smiling while looking through the pond. She could tell everything that was going on and even though she knew what the girl really was she knew her wielder was in no danger.

*Inside Hogwarts*

Harry and Lilynette were now waiting with the other students to be let in the Great Hall so they could be sorted. They had been very annoyed during their boat ride across the lake as a redhead kept trying to get Harry to show him his scar and talk to him. After getting inside the castle the Redhead wisely chose to stay away from the two especially when Lilynette threatened to shrink his privates.

Soon McGonagall came back out of the Great Hall. She looked at all of the students. "They are ready for you now." She said in the same stern voice. The students followed her in and formed a line they could all see a beat up hat on the stool before the teachers table. It then began singing a song about the houses and what they value. After the hat finished it's song all of the students clapped. "When I call your name you will come up here and place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall said.

Harry tuned out most of the names until McGonagall came to one that he recognized. "Gingerbuck, Lilynette." Lilynette walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hm interesting an Arrancar. I've never sorted one of your kind before." The hat said with in her head. Lilynette immediately began to fear that Dumbledore might be told and that he might alert Soul Society. "Do not worry girl I'm not going to tell Dumbledore anything. Now then lets see where to put you." The hat mused for a moment well digging through the girl's mind. "Hm you would fit best with in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But something tells me that you should be RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted as it was removed from her head. Lilynette made her way to the table amidst the cheers.

A brunette girl named Hermione Granger was also sorted into Ravenclaw. After several more names that Harry tuned out it was finally his turn. "Potter, Harry." She said causing the entire student body to go quiet. Harry walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on his head.

"Ah Mr. Potter I've been waiting a long time to sort you. Part Shinigami but I already suspected that. Hm seems like your Zanpakuto is guiding me to the memories I need to see well keeping me out of ones I don't but that is fine. Lets see I could actually put you in any house. Ah-ah don't say it. I know you want to be with Ms. Gingerbuck there for do well in RAVENCLAW." The hat shouted to cheers from the table. Harry quickly sat down across from Lilynette who smiled at him.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Dumbledore glare at him for a second before it was gone. Soon the sorting came to an end and the feast began. Harry struck up a conversation with both Lilynette and Hermione. He learned that Hermione was quite the bookworm. Although the girl had wanted to get into the same house as Dumbledore she was proud that she was in a house that valued intelligence.

After dinner was served they were all given a warning not to go to the 3rd floor corridor as well as being told that they were forbidden from entering the Forbidden Forest. The Prefects then led the students to their various common rooms. Once they got to the Ravenclaw tower they had to answer a riddle given by the raven doorknocker.

"Alright girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the left. Boys the same to your right. Oh and before anyone gets any ideas there are no boys allowed in the Girl's dormitory understood?" The prefect asked them getting a nod from all the students. "Good now everyone off to bed."

With that the students went up to their separate dormitories. When Harry got up to his and got to his bed he pulled the curtains shut then summoned his still sealed Zanpakuto to him. He figured that he would meditate for a while and try to learn her name. As he was meditating he opened his eyes to find himself in the meadow. "It's good to see you again Harry." The Zanpakuto spirit said to him. Harry smiled and the two began to talk.

Harry figured that he might learn his Zanpakuto's name if he actually got to know more about the spirit. His Zanpakuto actually liked the idea. As far as she was aware very few if any Shinigami had ever tried it this way.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Lilynette was waiting for her fellow dorm mates to fall asleep so that she could head to Hueco Mundo with out raising suspicion. When she was sure that everyone was out she opened a Garganta that lead right to Las Noches.

*Las Noches Throne room*

All of the gathered Espada and Aizen watched as a Garganta opened with in the throne room. Lilynette stepped through still in the specialized Gigai that Aizen had made for her. One that allowed her to survive off of human food and would also allow her to age as the years went by. "Did you find him Lilynette is he at the school?" Aizen asked worry showing in her voice. Gin who was standing nearby frowned. Aizen had been distraught ever since getting the news ten years ago. But she only showed it around the Arrancar or Gin when they were alone.

"Yes Aizen-sama I found him." Lilynette said well bowing to her master. A little ways behind her Starrk smiled. He knew that his other half would find the boy. "I first met him on the Hogwarts express and suspected it was him by the high amount of spiritual pressure he possessed he then confirmed it when he introduced himself. After arriving at the school we were both sorted into the same house." Lilynette said giving her report.

Aizen smiled and nodded. "Very good. Continue to act like a simple student until Harry achieves Shikai. Then tell him that you know me and can bring him to me. You are dismissed." Aizen said.

Lilynette nodded but instead of heading immediately back she went to Starrk to talk to him about what she had been feeling. "Starrk can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked showing a timidness that wasn't usual for her. Starrk raised his eyebrow at this but lead the girl to another room nearby.

"What's on your mind Lilynette?" Starrk asked her deciding for once he shouldn't act like his normal lazy self. Lilynette sighed before explaining everything that she had felt on the train to Starrk, which caused him to smile. "Don't worry Lilynette what you were experiencing is completely natural. Just continue doing what you're doing and eventually you will understand the feelings better." Starrk said before walking out of the room leaving a confused and angry Lilynette behind.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any better answers from Starrk she opened a Garganta directly above her bed at Hogwarts and went through. She then changed into a nightgown and went to sleep. Her dreams plagued by a certain half Shinigami.

The next day all the students were given there class schedules by their head of house well eating breakfast. Harry looked at the schedule and noticed that the first class was Charms with Gryffindor. He frowned at this. Something didn't seem right. Lilynette noticed Harry's look and wondered what he was thinking. She decided to ask him since she wasn't a mind reader.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lilynette whispered to him trying not to arouse suspicion.

"From everything I've read classes are usually set up so the biggest rivals are in the same class. But we have a lot of classes with Gryffindor despite their main rival being Slytherin." He said.

Lilynette now wore an identical frown to Harry. If that was the case something was definitely up.

A/N: Ok I know this probably isn't as long as you guys would like but come on at least it's another chapter. Also yes Lilynette will show sighs of aging even when not in the Gigai. But that's only because her spirit is going to adapt to the unique properties of the Gigai. Also do not worry Harry's Zanpakuto shall be revealed very shortly. Finally as to why I haven't updated Life got in the way. I plan on updating this story as well as Lost Gate and Wizard of the Sharingan.


End file.
